Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital
by Houseshead13
Summary: CAPITULO 2 ACTUALIZADO Bueno asi fue como House comenzo a trabajar en PPTH, como conocio a Wilson y mas tarde a su equipo de diagnostico...! Si les gusta, dejen reviews!
1. PPTH

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a House MD y la producción de David Shore (Dios)**

**Bueno en este fic que va a tener unos pocos capítulos quiero escribir un poco sobre House entrando a trabajar a Princeton Plainsboro, luego conociendo a Wilson y poco después a su equipo, Cameron, Chase y Foreman. La primer parte del capítulo la tome de otra historia que escribí "no es psicosomático", solo me pareció adecuada a los fines de esta nueva historia jaja.**

**Vamos a ver que sale de esto. Acá va el primer capitulo, si les gusta dejen reviews!**

**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

Cuddy junto con dos amigas entraron a un bar a tomar algo, necesitaba de una vez por todas distraerse de su vida laboral que bastante apartada la tenia de su vida social, al entrar vio a un hombre de espaldas sentado en la barra que creyó reconocer.

-Espérenme un momento-dijo a sus amigas mientras se dirigía a la barra.

-Gregory?-dijo sentándose al lado del medico que estaba irreconocible con su barba a medio crecer, el pelo alborotado sin ningún tipo de dirección, y la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Cuddy, como estas?- pregunto el medico sin demasiado interés, si bien la culpaba a Stacy por lo que hicieron con su pierna para el Lisa tenia gran parte de culpa también, aunque esta fuese su medica, se encontraba claramente resentido con ella, tenia la culpa de proponer ese punto intermedio entre la amputación y lo que el creía era la mejor opción (aunque peligrosa) el restablecimiento del flujo sanguíneo, siendo a su vez incapaz de hacer lo que deseaba el paciente o sea el mismo, aprovechándose de su estado de coma para tomar una decisión con la cual sabia el no estaba de acuerdo, al final el había sido su propio medico al diagnosticarse el mismo y de ninguna forma quería que otros medicos realicen algo distinto a lo que el decía.

-Bien, salí a distraerme con amigas, no tengo mucha vida social con mi trabajo-decía la decana mientras miraba el bastón que colgaba de la barra al lado del medico- como esta tu pierna?.

-Lo suficientemente mal para tener que caminar con esto y parecer 20 años mayor- dijo seriamente señalando el bastón.

-Lo siento-dijo Lisa apenada

-No es tu culpa, bueno, en parte si, pero no voy a discutir eso-dijo House mirando nuevamente a la nada.

-Como esta Stacy?- pregunto Cuddy para cambiar de tema, aunque al instante con la respuesta del medico se arrepintió.

-No estoy mas con ella, me dejo hace unas semanas-dijo el medico quien aun se encontraba dolido en extremo por esa ruptura, sabia que a partir de ese momento no podría confiar en nadie mas.

-Que pero por que?-pregunto Lisa incrédula.

-No lo se, tal vez no le gusten los cojos, que se yo-dijo el medico sonriendo de manera nostálgica.

-Maldición, lo siento, pero bueno mejor no hablemos del tema-dijo Lisa incomoda lista para finalmente poder hablar de una tópica mas alegre en la vida del medico, aunque finalmente hubiese deseado que se la tragase la tierra-el trabajo? Sigues en Princeton General?

-No- dijo House sonriendo le daba gracia pensar en la incomodidad que sentiría la decana cuando supiese que en el lapso de un año había sido despedido de tres hospitales y que estaba desempleado actualmente.

-Estuve trabajando en Maimonedes Medical Center y en University of Medicine Hospital- dijo el nefrólogo sin finalizar la historia.

-Y ahora estas en?-pregunto la decana.

-Ahora estoy en mi casa todo el día tomando escocés, mirando Hospital General y Discovery Channel y leyendo libros de Ari Paluch-ironizo el nefrólogo

-Que? Estas desempleado? Por que? Hace cuanto!- pregunto la decana sorprendida sin entender nada.

-Me echaron de los tres – dijo House mirando al punto ciego nuevamente.

-Greg lo siento, que incomodo al final no hice mas que meter el dedo en la llaga maldición- decía la decana apenada que por otro lado queria salir corriendo.

-Esta bien no sabias, a parte tu incomodidad me da mucha gracia, en fin esto te pasa por chismosa-dijo el medico esbozando una tímida sonrisa

-Pero por que te echaron? Eres el mejor medico que conozco, eres un genio en esto, eso es innegable.

-Debe ser porque no esta de moda tratar a los pacientes como basura y salvarles la vida, esta de moda tratarlos amablemente y dejarlos morir sin respuestas, mis métodos no son muy ortodoxos, no me preocupan los procedimientos, solo encontrar las respuestas, se ve que romper las reglas sin importar las consecuencias no deja bien parado a los directivos y sus entupidas reputaciones. Hipócritas- dijo House indignado.

-Mira hay una posibilidad de que recibamos un dinero de seguros Atlantic City tal vez si lo discuto con la junta pueda lograr abrir un departamento de diagnósticos, es algo que estoy pensando hace mucho tiempo y no hay duda que tu serias el jefe del departamento, se que nadie podría realizar mejor ese trabajo?.

-Estas hablando enserio?- dijo House levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-Si claro! Lo vengo pensando hace tiempo y ahora que me dices esto me motivas a concluir con este plan que nunca me anime a poner en acción. Aparte tu eres un medico de fama mundial, has resuelto casos extremos, los leí en un libro que compre en la universidad, me quede fascinada!

-Odio escribir, solo lo escribí porque necesitaba dinero, pero bueno Lisa mantenme informada sobre este asunto, ya sabes mi teléfono, la próxima te atenderé-decía el medico mientras se paraba y tomaba su bastón.

-Lo haré, la semana que viene tendrás noticias-dijo la decana saludando al medico para luego quedarse observando de manera culpable su caminar dolorido mientras se retiraba del bar.

Una semana después la junta medica había decidido abrir un departamento de diagnostico en Princeton Plainsboro, era algo por cierto bastante arriesgado, la medicina de diagnóstico no existía realmente y ese era el primer departamento de diagnostico que se abría en el mundo entero, por ende las cosas podían salir excelentemente bien, o trágicamente mal. Los miembros de la junta conocían al medico que seria el jefe del departamento y si bien por comentarios que llegaban respecto a el en conferencias y demás lugares donde se intercambiaban los chismes del mundo de los profesionales de la medicina, decían que el tipo era un imbécil, un misántropo que no tenia ningún tipo de respecto por las reglas ni protocolos de ningún hospital, House era un médico reconocido mundialmente, no asistía a conferencias, no daba conferencias, solo se sabia de él a través de los profesionales que habían compartido algún trabajo con el y lo que se sabia de el medico es que muchos profesionales de todo el mundo lo consultaban en ultima instancia cuando algún caso no podía ser resuelto.

Un año luego del infarto en su pierna que lo dejo lisiado y condoler crónico calándole la vida, literalmente, House había publicado un libro, su único libro, o mas bien un manual llamado _"Los principios de la medicina de diagnostico: buscando cebras", _el cual había vendido millones de copias en todo el mundo e incluso se utilizaba en las facultades para enseñar a los estudiantes de medicina sobre principios diagnósticos, había sido traducido a 23 idiomas, este libro no solo tenia mucho de teoría y procedimiento sino que también tenia casos que nadie había podido resolver, casos resueltos de manera magistral pero poco tenia que ver su resolución con la medicina en si misma, esos casos no eran resueltos por las vías convencionales, eran resueltos por observaciones y deducciones meticulosas que muchas veces estaban mas relacionadas con los estilos de vida de los pacientes, con sus estructuras y dinámicas familiares, con aspectos puramente psicológicos, que solo una mente brillante podía convertir en oro al mezclarlo con tanto numero y síntoma medico. Si todo salía bien, el departamento de diagnostico bajo la jefatura de un medico reconocido podía atraer a benefactores a mas no poder y darle un prestigio al hospital claramente inusitado, si todo salía mal Cuddy podía perder sin mas su trabajo y quedar "de patitas en la calle", así era esto, perder o ganar, no había términos medios para explicar las posibles consecuencias de semejante acontecimiento en PPTH.

-Señora Cuddy, la busca un tal, Doctor House, puede ser?- dijo la asistente de Cuddy al teléfono.

-Si, lo estoy esperando, hazlo pasar- respondió secamente la decana.

-Ya podemos pasar a la parte en la cual tenemos sexo en el baño?- dijo el medico quien entro cojeando con su bastón a la oficina de la decana.

-Bienvenido House, toma asiento- dijo ella sonriendo ante las palabras desubicadas del medico, y si, seguía siendo tan desubicado como ella lo recordaba.

-No me extraña que hayas convencido a los de la junta medica con ese escote, con ese escote y con ese trasero podrías conquistar al mundo Cuddles….

-Para ti soy Dra. Cuddy, y a partir de hoy seré tu jefa, asíque compórtate!- dijo ella intentando mostrarse enfadada pero riendo por dentro ante las estupideces que decía su viejo amigo a quien había conocido en Michigan cuando ambos estudiaban medicina.

-Mmmmm te gustan los juegos de poder, me parece bien, a mi también sabes?, pero sin embargo me encanta ir abajo, sabias que las tetas parecen duplicar su tamaño mirándolas desde ese punto de vista?- decía el medico mientras tiraba los lapiceros del escritorio de la decana con su bastón.

-En que me metí…?- dijo la decana tapándose la cara y moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

-Bueno ya, hablemos enserio, cuanto voy a cobrar?- dijo el nefrólogo de manera tajante.

-Eso es lo de menos House, antes hay que aclarar otras cuestiones…

-Lo de menos? No puedo seguir pagando a mis prostitutas de elite sino tengo un buen sueldo…

-Ay dios mío, no te soporto, vas a cobrar 8.500 dólares- dijo Cuddy escondiendo por detrás un "cállate de una vez".

-En principio….-dijo el medico esbozando media sonrisa, se estaba poniendo contento de encontrar a alguien a quien fastidiar.

-Bueno ya, la cuestión es así, trabajarás de lunes a sábado, de 9 a 5 de la tarde…-comenzó a decir la decana que fue interrumpida por el nefrólogo.

-De 9 a 5?, pensé que como buena judía serias mas considerada con el tema de la "tortura"…- dijo el medico fingiendo fastidio.

-Ya deja de quejarte, eres muy molesto…., bueno, tienes una oficina grande, de hecho la mas grande de todos los departamentos asíque no puedes quejarte, debes contratar a tres médicos para que formen parte de tu equipo.

-Equipo?, tu sabes que no voy muy bien con eso de trabajar con gente….debo comportarme amablemente, y eso me estresa, me dijeron que no tengo que estresarme, por mi pierna viste…

-No me interesa, no eres alguien común y corriente y necesito que otra gente que trabaje contigo me cuente acerca de tus planes macabros y las locuras que planeas hacer, llámalos soplones, como quieras, puedes contratar a quien quieras, a su vez tendrás que cumplir con 15 horas de clínica semanales.

-Clínica! Tu sabes que odio la clínica! Me llevo mal con las personas que van a la clínica!

-Mira House fuera de lo que es diagnostico serás un medico como cualquier otro y punto, sino te gustan las personas hubieses estudiado física y no medicina!

-Estudie medicina porque me gustan las enfermedades, las personas que van a la clínica no tienen enfermedades, solo tienen mocos….- dijo el medico poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, lo siento, harás tus horas de clínica, toma- dijo la decana acercándose a el y dándole una credencial con su nombre y su foto que rezaba "_Gregory House MD, Diagnostics Department"_

_-_Y esto para que?- pregunto el nefrólogo.

-Para que lo pongas en tu bata?….- respondió ella levantando las cejas ante la obviedad.

-No uso bata….

-Por que no?- pregunto ella ya irritada ante las constantes negativas.

-Porque no quiero que los pacientes sepan que soy medico y vengan a preguntarme idioteces como donde esta el baño o terapia intensiva.

-Bueno, usarás, ahora vamos, te voy a acompañar a tu oficina allí hay algunos curriculums que puedes ir viendo para seleccionar a los médicos residentes de tu equipo…

-Ok ok jefa- dijo el medico siguiendo a la decana por los pasillos del hospital y mirándole el trasero descaradamente.

Había pasado una semana y House se encontraba en su oficina haciendo nada, estaba recostado en su diván tirando una pelota de tennis roja y gris contra la puerta de vidrio que conectaba ambos ambientes del departamento.

-House! Cuando piensas empezar a trabajar?- pregunto la decana con las manos en su cintura.

-Cuando empieces a pagarme el sueldo?- respondió el sin mirarla jugando aun con su pelota.

-Eso no será hasta mediados de mes, paso una semana y no hiciste llamadas para citarte con residentes, solo hiciste 4 horas de clínica y ni siquiera estas trabajando en ningún caso! La junta ya me esta apretando!

-Uy, puedo formar parte de la junta?, a mi también me gustaría apretarte!

-NO SEAS IDIOTA!, VAS A HACER QUE PIERDA MI TRABAJO- grito la decana realmente enfadada y tiro una bata blanca que había sobre un perchero sobre el medico- ve a hacer horas de clínica ya!, y en lo posible busca un caso en urgencias- dijo la medica retirándose del departamento de diagnósticos que ya tenia el nombre del medico en la puerta de vidrio. A los 5 minutos cuando el médico increíblemente, se estaba poniendo la bata blanca para hacer algunas horas de clínica, la decana volvió a entrar a la oficina- A me olvide de decirte, el sábado debes ir a una conferencia en Baltimore.

-Eh?- exclamo el medico confundido.

-Si necesito que me cubras porque yo no puedo ir, debes ir como representante de PPTH, tienes todos los gastos pagados.

-Yo no voy a conferencias…..

-Bueno, lo harás, o estas despedido, punto…- concluyo la decana y se retiro nuevamente dejando al nefrólogo indignado.

-_Que mujer mas molesta….pero que buena esta dios mío _– se quedo pensando el medico y se retiro a adelantar algunas horas de clínica, esa si era la parte mas odiosa de su trabajo.


	2. De Holmes a Watson, de House a Wilson

**Wilson**

House se encontraba en su ultima consulta clínica luego de haber cumplido milagrosamente dos horas seguidas, cuando Cuddy ingreso al consultorio.

-House necesito hablar contigo- dijo la decana que observo sorprendida al medico recostado en la camilla cruzado de brazos y a un paciente tirado durmiendo en el piso- Que, que..estas haciendo?- pregunto ella al borde de cometer un homicidio.

-Trabajando, me dijo que tenia sueño y no podía dormir- dijo el incorporándose en la camilla.

-Y en vez de ver porque le pasa eso lo sedaste…, es joda esto?- grito ella furiosa.

-Shhhhhhhh se va a despertar- dijo el medico en voz baja apoyando un dedo en su boca- quédate tranquila se va a despertar como nuevo y va a dormir normalmente denuevo, esta todo fríamente calculado….

-Te voy a matar House….ya quiero despedirte, bueno venia a decirte que ya tengo tus pasajes para ir a New Orleans el sábado- dijo ella resignada-

-Nre Orleans? No era Baltimore?- pregunto el.

-Dije eso?, no, es New Orleans, tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado con todos los problemas que me causas! Bueno prepara tus maletas el congreso dura tres días.

-Aburrido….

El congreso llamado "Medicina del siglo XXI Y derechos humanos" había comenzado, se estaba realizando en el hotel Hilton donde a su vez la mayoría de los profesionales de la salud se encontraban alojados. House llego hizo un poco de presencia y se retiro a su habitación a hacer nada, era bastante molesto ya tener que tener contacto con los médicos en su propio lugar de trabajo, pero peor era escuchar a esos intentos de "médicos" hablando sobre derechos humanos, patético, demagógico, hipócrita, nada de lo que decían tenia algo que ver con la realidad. Esa misma noche se hizo una fiesta en el hotel para todos los participantes del congreso, ese si era un plan interesante, al menos iba a haber alcohol gratis para todos los congresistas, aparte había muchas mujeres asíque tal vez si tenia suerte podía también tener algo de sexo que le permitiera distraerse del dolor en su pierna. Por el momento House estaba sentado en una barra situada al lado de la cabina del DJ que se encontraba pasando canciones de la década del ochenta. El medico se quedo mirando divertido a un hombre de unos treinta y largos, flaco y con mucha cara de "buen tipo" que estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con el DJ, en un momento mientras sonaba Leave a Tender Moment Alone de Billy Joel el tipo con cara de bueno agarro una botella y la arrojo rompiendo una ventana, al instante todo se transformo en un descontrol, volaban copas por todos lados, y el tipo con cara de bueno estaba a las piñas con el DJ, no paso mucho tiempo para que seguridad los separara a ambos y la policía se llevara al castaño a una comisaría. _Eso si fue divertido _fue lo único que pensó el nefrólogo mientras daba un sorbo a su escocés doble.

En la comisaría el hombre del hotel que se había agarrado a piñas con el DJ estaba sentado en su celda esperando a que su abogado se dignara a aparecer y pagara la fianza.

-James Wilson ya pagaron tu fianza- dijo un guardia abriendo la celda y dejando salir al "prisionero".

-Por fin- fue lo único que dijo el medico esperando salir y encontrarse con su abogado, a quien sin embargo no encontró al llegar al hall de la comisaría- donde esta mi abogado?- pregunto el oncólogo confundido

-Ahí?- dijo el comisario señalando a un hombre que se encontraba sentado sosteniendo un bastón con su mano derecha, el hombre se puso de pie y movió la cabeza indicando al medico que lo siguiera, confundido el medico camino detrás de el

-Te envío Willick a pagar mi fianza?- pregunto el medico al hombre que cojeaba delante de el.

-No, estoy en el mismo hotel que tu en el congreso de "medicina"- dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio- bueno estaba porque a ti ya te vetaron yo tengo tus cosas- dijo el medico deteniendo su marcha y mirando al castaño que era unos pocos centímetros mas bajo que el.

-Pero, por qué pagaste la fianza, ni siquiera me conoces, yo no te conozco, eso creo…- pregunto el oncólogo confundido.

-Porque necesitaba a alguien con quien divertirme durante estos tres días que debo pasar en New Orleans, alguien con quien emborracharme, emborracharme solo puedo hacerlo en mi casa, no justifica el esfuerzo de haber venido hasta aquí….

-Mmmm bien….-respondió el oncólogo sintiéndose algo perplejo ante ese hombre tan extraño- James Wilson- dijo extendiéndole una mano a House.

-Gregory House, ahora tu pagas el almuerzo- dijo el medico esquivando la mano del oncólogo e ingresando a un restaurante y sentándose en la mesa mas cercana a la puerta.

-Gregory House?, el medico de diagnostico?- pregunto el oncólogo sorprendido, el sabia como todos algo de este personaje, de oídas y de haber leído el libro que este había escrito, pero sabia que era raro verlo en congresos ya que nunca asistía a los mismos, el tipo realmente era algo así como una leyenda viviente.

-Emm si, algo así, por favor no me digas que leíste mi libro y esas idioteces, no me interesa- dijo el medico desviando el tema- asíque te divorciaste hace poco tiempo…- afirmo dejando al oncólogo atónito.

-Co- como sabes?- inquirió el oncólogo sin entender nada una vez mas.

-Te vi llevando un sobre con un sello de la justicia en el hotel, tienes una cara de infeliz bastante importante y cagaste a piñas a un DJ que estaba pasando una baladita romántica de Billy Joel, quien podría enfadarse así con Billy Joel aparte de un insensato con el corazón roto?

-Wow, WOW- exclamo el oncólogo fascinado ante las deducciones del medico- eso fue increíble, ya veo porque eres tan bueno para los diagnósticos, tu puedes leer a las personas.

- Si, debería haberme dedicado a hacer psicoanálisis….donde trabajas?, cual es tu especialidad?- pregunto el medico desviando el tema nuevamente, increíblemente a pesar de mostrarse como un pedante y un arrogante era bastante mas humilde de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer bajo una mirada ingenua.

-Trabajaba en Princeton General, soy oncólogo- respondió el con un tono nostálgico.

-Oncólogo…mmm, interesante, o necesitas estar preparado para lo peor o disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno, estoy casi seguro que no es lo segundo, y dime por que te patearon el trasero y te dejaron en la calle?- pregunto el medico sin mostrar mucho interés

-Renuncie, mi ex trabaja allí….- dijo el oncólogo dando se cuenta lo patético de su motivo.

-Eres idiota o solo te preparas para postularte para Gran Hermano?- pregunto el medico ya mas interesado con la conversación.

-No, resulta ser que trabajábamos juntos todo el tiempo y ella tenia un trabajo estable con el cual poder mantenerse mas o menos bien, siendo técnica en radiología se le iba a dificultar mas conseguir trabajo que a mi que era jefe del departamento de oncología….

-Entonces pongámoslo de este modo tu renunciaste para que la perra de tu exmujer conserve su trabajo….o sea que vas en el sentido opuesto de las leyes evolutivas de Darwin, la selección natural te va a …- decía el medico mientras su celular comenzó a sonar, era Cuddy- House- respondió el medico secamente.

-Hey House, como va eso?- pregunto la decana.

-Dra. Cuddy no se imagina todo esto es muy interesante, participe de varias mesas redondas en las cuales discutimos sobre la pobreza y la tuberculosis en Africa, y el papel solidario de las industrias farmacológicas que envían tantos medicamentos a los negritos.

-Me estas jodiendo no?- decía la decana del otro lado tapándose el rostro.

-Si claro, pero no te preocupes hice presencia en alguna que otra charla, por suerte lleve mi Play Station portátil, en fin escucha ya conseguí a un nuevo jefe para el departamento de oncología- dijo el medico dejando a Wilson perplejo, una vez mas.

-Te dije que consigas gente para tu equipo no para el departamento de oncología, de eso me encargo yo!

-Se llama James Wilson puedes investigarlo, trabajaba en Princeton General, el pobre esta muy depresivo y desempleado, no rompas su ilusión, aparte si tienes suerte tal vez puedas tener sexo con el…, creo que es tu tipo ya que necesitas desesperadamente a un macho en tu cama y el es oncólogo asíque imagínate, necesita ser necesitado sin duda alguna…..

-House, dios mío, me tienes harta….bueno que venga el lunes a las 10 para una entrevista….tengo una reunión, te llamo mas tarde, adiós!

-Adiós, mándale saludos a Paty y Selma de mi parte, las extraño- dijo el medico cortando el teléfono.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto el oncólogo levantando una ceja.

-Yo consiguiéndote trabajo? Fue mi buena acción del día, últimamente me levanto de buen humor, tengo una vida hermosa- ironizo el medico antes de meterse tres pastillas de Vicodin en su boca.

-Que le paso a tu pierna?- pregunto curioso Wilson

-Nada, por?- respondió House poniendo bastante cara de idiota.

-Por que usas un bastón y sino me equivoco estas tomando Vicodin? o sea que te duele la pierna….

-Ah esto?- dijo House levantando el bastón- solo soy un poco excéntrico, por eso lo uso y el Vicodin bueno, me gustan las drogas no puedo con mi genio….ahora hablemos de tu nuevo trabajo en Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, debes presentarte el lunes a las 10 am para tener una entrevista con la decana, que esta como un queso por cierto!

-Bueno gracias por la entrevista, parece ser que tuve suerte de conocerte- dijo el oncólogo un tanto preocupado por estar "entablando una relación" con un tipo tan tan, _tan House_, pensaría mas tarde

-De nada Wilson, tu vas a trabajar en PPTH y vamos a divertirnos mucho, te lo aseguro- dijo el medico antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso con cerveza.

-Eso espero- dijo Wilson levantando su copa al mismo tiempo que pensaba _"donde mierda me estoy metiendo?"_


End file.
